1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to backlighting, and more particularly to a backlight module applied in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to meet market demands, many electronic devices include the capability for light to be emitted through housings thereof. Most electronic devices include fiber backlight modules in which fibers are applied to guide light. However, the large volume and complex assembly process of the fiber backlight modules play a negative role in the minimization of the electronic devices. Furthermore, the fiber has a relatively large diameter and is not easily curved, such that the function of light emission is difficult to achieve.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.